Terrorism Never Hit Us this Hard
by meitantei-kun
Summary: [Oneshot] It was just a normal day for Jennifer Jareau when one of the most deadly attacks happened on US soil


**Terrorism Never Hit us this Hard**

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Hi everyone! I tried to make a one shot in just under an hour. I hope this will honor the people that died or risked their lives in that fateful day. When this happened, I was just 8 years old and I didn't really understand what was happening back then. Thank you for your time to read my story! Reviews will make me very happy!

* * *

Just a few weeks from being forced to leave her second family, the BAU, Jennifer Jareau tried to wake up from her comfy bed. She noticed the empty space beside her, and remembered that her boyfriend, Will Lamontange Jr. has an early shift at his work being a detective at Washington P.D. She stood up from her bed and tried to go to her son's bedroom see if he's awake. She suddenly recalled that her son was going to be with her mother until the end of the week. Shaking her head, she saw that her phone had a message sent an hour ago.

She read the message that said, "Agent Jareau, Section Chief Strauss from the BAU will arrive at the Pentagon later today to discuss with you your new assignment in a multi-agency task force located outside of the country. This will be effective immediately."

"A task force? I haven't even stayed for a month in the Pentagon. And why Strauss?" She asked herself questions regarding the strange message. Deciding that this is a very important matter, she tried to fix herself immediately and went to work.

Upon arriving at her office at the Pentagon her phone kept ringing. It was about 8:40 in the morning. She decided to answer the phone after she leaves the elevator. Upon leaving the elevator she saw that most of the people were frantic and restless about something. It was when she heard one of her colleagues that one airplane here in the country was hijacked by terrorists that she realized that something terrible is happening. She immediately hurried upstairs to be briefed on this event. As she arrived at the briefing room, an ominous silence welcomed her. The only sound that was heard was a voice repeating the same words, "North Tower of the World Trade Center hit by American Airlines Flight 11." Within seconds, different updates from the different parts of the government were announced.

"NYPD dispatch enroute to the World Trade Center." One person inside the room announced.

"FDNY also enroute." The person beside also said.

"Evacuation of the North Tower underway under the Port Authority PD." An official said after receiving a call from his phone.

"The President is being contacted right now with the status update." The Secretary said to the people in the room.

"What about the South Tower of the building?" An official asked.

"They were instructed to stay put in the building." They heard a person in the back speak.

"What?! Instruct them to evacuate the premises immediately!" The official instructed his personnel.

Just a few minutes after the instruction, another grim announcement was heard from the radio, "South Tower hit by United Airlines Flight 175."

"Oh my God." JJ whispered on a breath she was holding these past few minutes. Realizing the seriousness of the situation at hand, she went outside and hurriedly went to her boss' office.

"Agent Jareau, good you're here. I assume you've already heard about the situation. Terrorists hijacked commercial flights and crashed them to the World Trade Towers. All the flights in the United States are now suspended by the FAA. You are needed as the communications liaison for the different agencies here in the Pentagon. Your earlier meeting with Section Chief Strauss was cancelled as we are currently under attack." Her boss said to her.

"Yes ma'am." She replied back.

JJ walked through the hallway of the very busy Pentagon to talk to the different sectors of the government. Being part of the United States Department of Defense, she talked with the different sectors of the department such as the Army, the Navy, the Air Force, NSA, etc. She also talked to the FBI, the CIA for possible links of terrorism inside and outside of the country. Not realizing that bit more than 30 minutes has passed since the second plane crashed to the towers of the World Trade Center, a thundering sound echoed in the building.

Black, is all see can see when she regained her consciousness. A constant ringing inundated her ears as she slowly opened her heavy eyes. She tried to raise her hand to her head where she can feel a dull throbbing sensation. She looked beside her and saw her left arm sticking in the wrong direction. She closed her eyes again as she tried to remember what had happen for her to be in this situation.

 _Plane..._

 _Tower..._

 _World Trade..._

 _Another Plane..._

 _Hijacked..._

 _Pentagon..._

She then realized that the remaining hijacked plane crashed to the Pentagon. She laughed at the irony. As painful hiss left her mouth when she tried to though, as she could feel blood trickling down her mouth. Tears streamed down her face as she realized the situation that she was in. She thought about Will and Henry. She also thought about her friends from the BAU, Emily, Hotch, Pen, Spence, Morgan, and Dave. Another wave of pain coursed through her as she lost her consciousness.

* * *

A continuous beep is what she first recognized when she regained consciousness. She kept her eyes closed as she remembered what happened the last time she was awake. She remembered pain, and the feeling of being scared. She remembered longing for her family in that dark place where she was in. As she was recalling about things, she felt something in her hand. She felt that a person is grasping her hand tightly as if she would disappear if they let it go. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the direction where she felt the affection that she was feeling.

When she looked at person holding her hand, she realized that is was Will with Henry at his lap, sleeping with each other. Tears formed at her eyes when she saw them. She tightened her grip at the hand holding her and she saw the eyes of Will shooting up as if something woke him. He looked at her direction and saw the blond's beautiful blue eyes staring back at him. "JJ..." He whispered in shock as he stared at her.

Realizing that she was awake, he called the doctor outside and told the good news outside, to what she realized was her friends from the BAU. After a few checkups from the doctor, he allowed her friends to see her awake.

They said that I was found under the debris on the Pentagon were the last hijacked plane collided into. They said that I was unconscious for a week and that I was one of the lucky ones who survived the attack. They told me about all the people who were killed in the attack. 2,996 people were killed in total in the aftermath of the attack. 2,977 of which were innocent victims.

In the embrace of my family and friends, I realized that life should not be taken for granted. We really should cherish all those around us. We should recognize that nothing is permanent and anything can be taken from us in an instant.

As Sonia Sotomayor said : "I savor life. When you have anything that threatens life, it prods you into stepping back and really appreciating the value of life and taking from it what you can."

* * *

Thanks again guys! Hope for some reviews!


End file.
